


罗曼蒂克永不消亡

by MistIris



Series: 爱，时间机器与宇宙飞碟 [3]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 伪科幻。未来反乌托邦世界里最后的爱情信徒。
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 爱，时间机器与宇宙飞碟 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536080
Kudos: 3





	罗曼蒂克永不消亡

“谢谢。你的技术.....很好。”

吴世勋说完这句话，低下头不去看男人的脸，他察觉自己的耳尖有些发烫。

他们依然坦陈相对，像东方伊甸园里未尝禁果的亚当与夏娃。不同之处在于，这禁果他已欣然吞下，此时遍布他的唇上、胸前、腿间，通通都是开蒙的罪证。好在白瓷的浴缸里温热的液体不是望进去就一览无遗的透明清水，而是淡蓝色的半稠药剂，轻轻搅动就带起一阵乳白色的细碎泡沫，暂时遮掩了他身上欢爱的痕迹。药水的味道不像药水，像混杂着白桃、安息香和佛手柑。他知道这种药水的成分不只有助于平复心绪，更重要的功效是温和地扼杀性交后可能的病菌交叉感染。

25世纪来临之前，人类业已攻克艾滋、糖尿病和癌症中的绝大多数，但生活方式永远朝着精细化发展，因而卫生和健康的标准也不断被拔高到新的高度。神经交互系统普及的今天，越来越少人选择用直接肉体接触的方式获得生理快感。每一次的性行为需要经过卫生委备案，卫生监测中心会通过中央超脑提醒公民每一次性行为之后的必要清理步骤，如临大敌、细致入微。

吴世勋的同龄人当中，绝大多数都认为真实的性行为既不卫生又兴师动众——既然神经交互系统能够完美地模拟所有生理快感，为什么还要犯着感染炎症的风险，与别人交换体液？

吴世勋自觉是个异类。他对所有属于过往的生活方式有着超乎常理的情怀——“Nostalgia”，他那天在古老的纸质图书馆里无意间从泛黄的书页里翻到这样一个词，就感到满心的喜欢。偶尔，他会抱着一种恶作剧般的心理，在同别人交谈的时候抛出一句，“其实我是个怀旧主义者”，然后观察他们脸上风云变幻的神情。他觉得这样做非常有趣。

在这个年代，怀旧主义者毫无疑问是少数中的少数，异类中的异类。吴世勋深知自己之所以没有察觉到明目张胆的排挤，全赖他长得过分好看。虽然自两百年前人类培育法通过以来，再也没有一个自然出生的婴儿。所有人在培养池中诞生前都通过层层筛查、是从祖辈基因库中优中选优的完美产物，然而，即使搁在这一代美丽新人类之中，他仍旧是一目了然的，出类拔萃的好看。

十分钟以前还埋在他身体里的男人，同样是这种出类拔萃的好看。好看到他见到他的第一眼就有一些难以置信。在他认知当中，会和他一样向卫生委提交性行为申请档案的大多都是离经叛道的怀旧主义者，心里充盈着太多无用的优柔寡断，与主流社会的世界观和价值观相悖，被社会的规则所摈弃。但朴灿烈看起来就像是这个社会最受追捧的那类型的人——高大俊美、体格强健、眉目间总有一种坚定不移的神情，甚至连档案里的职业一栏都是备受推崇的神经交互系统工程师。单单从外表气质来判断，实在难以想象这样的一个人，会将宝贵生命中的三个小时浪费在一场冗长的真实性体验上。

凡是百分百真实的东西，往往都难以美满。更何况，这是属于吴世勋的第一次。他太紧张了，以至于一开始朴灿烈费了很大功夫为他做扩张，在他痛得眼泪溢出来的时候停下来安抚他；并且他很确信，在中途一段被顶弄得神志不清的时间里，他把朴灿烈夹得太紧了，让他有些难受。

——所以我为什么要来到这里呢？他呆愣着看着朴灿烈低下头来的时候显露的发旋，对方正在专心细致地检查他的腿间，帮他做清理善后。

他心里忽然感到非常愧疚：只是因为自己莫名地笃信真实怀抱的拥抱胜过神经交互系统的模拟触觉，将唇齿相依的仪式拔高到一种莫名的高度，就非得劳烦对方，造成如此之多烦琐的无谓的麻烦。

毕竟性需求不过是一种低级的生理需求，和吃饭喝水一样寻常。而从小到大接受的教育都告诉他，一个人所拥有最珍贵的财产即是时间，因而理当耗用在有意义的事物上——去盖更高的大楼，造更快的飞船，开发更多新能源，征服更辽阔的穹宇......更何况培育法通过之后，人类繁衍后代已经不再依赖性交，这一低效而耗时的仪式也已失去正当意义，沦为纯粹的快感宣泄，万能的神经交互系统逐步接管了人类这一碍事的需求。

吴世勋的思绪突然转绕，想到趣事一桩：现如今的人怕是完全无法理解，活在数百年前的那些老古董们为何对性谈之色变。他攻读自己的第三个硕士学位的时候修过历史课，因此知道直到22世纪以前，人们往往都只会选择一个固定的性伴侣，以一种名为婚姻的组织形式将两个人的财产和利益捆绑在一起，共同繁衍和培育后代。“非常的原始，不可容忍的低效”——他还记得上课时教授这么批判旧社会风俗时的语气。朴灿烈是一个理想的性伴侣，他不介意余生只与他建立固定的关系；可他不认为朴灿烈也是这样想的，因为自己刚才的表现十足糟糕。

走出那间寓所的时候吴世勋阴郁地低着头，不敢抬头看朴灿烈的脸色，那句未能说出口的话，像深夜中的雾气消失在骤冷的空气里。

——“我们还能够再见面吗？”

*************************************************************************************

他倒是很快就在神经交互系统里再次见到了朴灿烈。

确切地来说，是朴灿烈的模拟体，属于朴灿烈本尊的音容笑貌数据化之后在交互系统里的完美映射——明亮的双眼，凸出的喉结，骨节分明的修长手指，遒劲有力的腰，以及......

一旦人类搞清楚大脑的秘密，一切感知都可以通过神经元之间的脉冲精准模拟：一次缠绵的接吻，一个亲密的拥抱，一场酣畅淋漓的性交。所有如痴如醉的愉悦，潮水一般将他淹没的快感，汹涌而细腻，栩栩如生。过程和细节实话实说，远比不久前他亲身体验的那一场真实的性事更为完美，因为去除了所有痛感，只剩下百分百纯粹的愉悦，且还省却了事前事中事后那许多的麻烦。

但是当一切都结束的时候，就在幻象从他眼前消散的那一瞬间，一种更为深沉的寂寞即刻将他捕获。

他睁开眼，回想起自己是一个人孤零零地躺在属于自己的卧室，房间里头空空落落。神经脉冲所营造出的身体被满满充填着的虚幻错觉正从四肢窜出去，像是落潮时黯然褪去的海水。难以名状的孤独也随之流泻出来，填满了整个房间，反过来，压得他喘不过气。

于是在这样的一个深夜里，他静悄悄地溜出了公寓。此刻是首尔时间凌晨三点，但是从几个世纪以前，这个城市就已在自身的疆域里消除了日与夜的界限，整个城市是一台巨型的不知疲倦的机器，永远崭新，散发着蓬勃的生命力，永不停歇。到处是数百米的高楼，到处是让星辰失色的炫亮霓虹灯，大多数的商场、办公楼和公共设施都二十四小时开放，从不歇业，包括他此刻前往的目的地——他的快乐岛，他的心灵港湾，25世纪迷魂都市里的最后乌托邦。那是伫立在中心区的市图书馆，全国最后一座藏有货真价实的纸质书的图书馆。

其实现代人想获得任何知识，大可通过神经芯片植入。一本三十万字的学术巨著，一套实用的工具书，输入过程不过短短几分钟，且一旦植入，随时可以再次翻阅。没有人再保有阅读实体书的习惯，就连图书馆的管理员都只是将它们视作冗杂而无用的古董。可是吴世勋钟爱读书，在这个常常只有他一位读者的古香古色的阅览室里，在古旧的书页之间，他总能找到属于自己内心的平静。

可是今夜，他在这里找到的不是平静。

当他越过两排比他个子更高的木质书架，从“20世纪报告文学”的指示牌走到“15世纪英文戏剧”，从两层书架的缝隙匆匆扫过一瞥时，他望见了一双异常明亮的眼睛。像很久没有人抬头去看的，划过夜空的流星。

一时间他产生了些许恍惚，莫非梦魇真的会伴随夜游的人出行？又或许他的神经交互系统故障，导致清醒时却出现了幻境的残影。

直到个子比他稍高的英俊男人手里攥着一本厚厚的精装书越过木质书架，主动向他开了口，他才终于确信——是朴灿烈本尊，如假包换、货真价实。

朴灿烈的开场白很直白，很简短，从语言学的角度看，毫无歧义可言。可是吴世勋听了十足困惑——

朴灿烈说：“我想......也许会在这里遇到你，所以我过来看一看。”

他本想开口反驳，说想要再联系我很简单。毕竟现代人根本毫无隐私，电子档案上什么联系方式都有，随时可供查阅。可是他没有反驳，因为一个想法划过他的脑海：也许朴灿烈没有主动再联系他，和他没有再主动联系朴灿烈，根本就是出于同样的理由，一个他自己也说不清楚的理由。

这么想着的时候，他将视线压低，落到朴灿烈小心翼翼护着的那本书上。书脊很厚，粗粗一瞥就能感受到古旧岁月的沉淀，泛黄的书页，掉落的外漆，无声揭示着它安稳在书架上度过的寂寥的数个世纪。即便从如今黯淡的模样仍旧依稀辨认得出来，它在诞生之初光鲜亮丽，是一本浮雕精致的硬壳精装本，褪色的烫金英文字体龙飞凤舞，尚可辨认，他认得的，Romeo&Juliet。

“——怎么会突然想着看这个？”他不禁脱口而出。

“...你上大学时念的都是文科？”朴灿烈答非所问。

他点头，静静地听。

于是被提问者顺理成章变成提问者：“——吴世勋先生，那或许你能解答我内心的一个谜题？”

“——自从我们上次见面以来，你的身影一直在我脑海里挥之不去。我让神经交互系统复刻了你的模拟体，一个星期做了五次，我从未如此放纵自己。你知道，模拟体，它不会像你一样莫名其妙地就一碰就哭，也不会紧紧地缠着我将我的后背抓出血印还毫无察觉。可是我发现我还是想着你，真正的你。”

“——我从来不读小说戏剧，我曾经以为文学艺术是最无用的东西。你让我想起一个传说，一个我很小的时候听说过一次的传说......”

“所以...”吴世勋发觉自己的声音有些颤抖，“...你相信那个传说？”

他们都说，三百年前，科学的触角就已经将罗曼蒂克赶尽杀绝。现在，随便哪个三岁小孩儿都会告诉你，世界上没有圣诞老人，奥林匹亚山上也没有诸神。地质学家考察了地球每一个可以探知的角落，确认了亚特兰蒂斯只是虚幻的传说；宇航员探访了月之暗面，昭告天下，那里除了光秃秃的陨石坑什么也没有。宗教与神话，是古早的野蛮人为了克服科学无法解释的未知现象而编造的不靠谱理论。实用主义战胜了一切不切实际的浪漫，包括那个古人深信不疑的幻觉——多巴胺令人上瘾，血清素降低令人焦虑，这使他们产生了迷乱的错觉，像被宗教蛊惑一般沉迷，沉迷一种不存在的东西.....

“是的。我相信。在你来之前，我翻过了许多的书，读了许多故事。我很确信，只有那个东西才能准确描述我对你的感觉...”

“...英语是Love，法语是L'amour，而在我们的母语里——”

“它叫作‘爱’——在我们的母语里，那个词是爱。”吴世勋绽开了一个淡淡的微笑，兀自抢了他的白。“朴灿烈先生，我想在这一点上，我们可以达成一致。”

愚蠢的科学家啊。

在微微仰着头、接受来自朴灿烈的炽热的吻之前，吴世勋从图书馆的透明玻璃屋顶上望见了一轮皎洁的明月。

他当然知道...那不过是一颗围绕着地球旋转的苍白卫星，荒芜的表面布满秃山的皱襞和坑坑洼洼的陨石撞击的痕迹；甚至，它自己都不会发光，只是黯淡地折射着太阳。

可这样的认知，丝毫改变不了他内心真实的感触——

这一刻，落在他眼底的月色，是如此不可思议的美丽。


End file.
